Lobo¿domesticado?
by Hanabi Sarutobi
Summary: algo...de alguien...con alguien...y acompañados de algunos


Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

La cursiva son pensamientos y lo subrayado son fragmentos de otras historias, y el parentesis son nombres tomados de otros Fanfiction, perdón sino recuerdo cuales pero, trataré de ponerlos.

Le ceremonia es en Suna, en el templo de la 3ra Luna

Hace un mes que se caso esa molestía..."vamos a encender la llama de la juventud" y toda la fiesta...se la paso molestandome...y ahora estoy aquí el 14 de febrero..._ni siquiera se porque elegí está fecha_...me estoy arreglado...para mi ceremonia de unión.

Kankuro se apresuró no quería llegar tarde a la ceremonia, después de todo el soltero más codiciado desde que su hermano se caso...era él...además desde antes siempre tuvo suerte con las chicas, por eso había tenido tantas novias, rumbo al templo pensaba..._por que no me case con alguna otra _y concluía con una sonrisa..._porque no era la indicada_.

Al llegar al templo estaban ahí todos sus amigos, y algunos sensei de los mismos, ya que él los había invitado, para la desgracía de la Hokage no pudo asistir porque tenía varios asuntos pendientes desde la boda de Rock Lee y miro a su alrededor y penso..._creo que son muchos niños_, mientras veía correr de un lado al otro a varios de los invitados detrás de sus hijos...cuando volteó sus ojos descubrieron con horror que varias de sus ex-novias estaban ahí, _¿y para que vienen?, mejor dicho ¿cómo se enteraron?_, estaban ahí todas sentadas juntas mirando a la que sería su esposa y diciendo quien sabe que cosa, las veía estaban Li1, Kumiko2, Hanako3 y Hakako4, _gracias a Kami que no estan todas_, porque a decir verdad Kankuro había sido muy noviero.

Se acercó al pequeño altar donde ya lo esperaban Ami y su madre, él iba acompañado de Temarí, mientras en la primera fila, estaban Shikamaru intentando controlar a sus pequeñas Chikako y Mariko de ya 9 meses, cuando Ino y Sai se acercaron a ayudarle, más bien Sai porque Ino con su avanzado embarazo no podía agacharse demasiado, pero Shikamaru cargo a Chikako, mientras Sai estaba parado a un lado suyo con Mariko en sus brazos. Al lado de ellos estaban Matsurí y Gaara cargando a sus pequeños Miki y Michi que ya tenían 6 meses, a su lado estaban Sari y Chöji que en toda la ceremonia estuvieron muy sonrientes, detrás de ellos estaban Sasame y Kiba con la pequeña miembro nuevo del Clan Inuzuka Aiko de tan sólo un mes, a un lado estaban Shino y Shino junto con sus hijos Ai (2 años 11 meses), Hotaru (2 años 3 meses) y Takeshi (10 meses) que lo cargaba a su padre, ya que no le gustaba que Shiho lo cargara pues estaba embarazada (6 meses), mientras los otros estaban sentados enmedio de los mismos; a su lado estaban Hinata y Naruto con Hiroshi (1 año 1 mes) enmedio de los 2 parado tomando sus manos, a su lado estaban Sasuke y Sakura él con una mueca de aburrimiento y ella tomado su vientre de 7 meses. Estaban ahí todos y él sólo veía a Ami y se sentía cada vez más seguro de su decisión, sin más contratiempo y distracción que la gran de Naruto siguió la ceremonia hasta concluir.

Después se dirigieron a la mansión de los Sabaku No, donde él ya viviría, pues hace unos 15 días había hablado con el matrimonio Akimichi y después fueron a Konoha

Flashback

Era el medio día del 31 de enero y se encontraba tocando la puerta de la familia Akimichi

―Sayonara Sari ¿está Chöji?―

―hai Kankuro, pasa está en la sala―

―buenas tardes Chöji―

―buenas tardes Kankuro ¿a qué debemos tan inesperada, pero agradable visita?―

―les vengo a proponer algo―

―¿a nosotros?―

―hai―

―como saben me casaré en poco tiempo y mi prometida es de Konoha...me encantaría comprar está propiedad―

―¿y nosotros en dónde viviremos?―

―pues si ustedes lo desean...en Konoha―

―¿nani?―

―he hablado con mi hermano y permitiría que Sari se vaya a Konoha―

―¿y la Hokage?―

―el Kazekage a hablado con ella y ha aceptado, sólo falta que ustedes acepten y los acompañe a escoger su nueva casa―

―¿qué?―

―sí, aceptan les compraré una casa para que ustedes 2 vivan comodamente allá―

―tenemos que pensarlo―dijo serio Chöji

―no hay nada que pensar...nos vamos―dijo Sari

―pero está es tu hogar...donde vivieron tus padres―

―en donde sea va a ser mi hogar...siempre y cuando estemos juntos―

―entonces...¿aceptan?―

―hai―

Fin flashback

Ya estaba todo listo, ya habían cenado, brindado e inclusive partieron el pastel, sus amigos para su sorpresa se comportaron adecuadamente, ninguna escena de Kiba, Naruto compitiendo por quien come más, nada de Rock Lee gritando a todo pulmón o diciendo lo de su llama de la juventud o llorando escándalosamente, Karin y Suigetsu extrañamente andaban muy cariñosos, Sakura e Ino no habían peleado, Sai no había hecho ningún comentario de lo que leía en los libros, ni siquiera Sasuke, Neji, Shino...y ni siquiera su hermano andaban de serios como siempre, inclusive su hermana andaba muy controlaba y su cuñado...su cuñado en todo el tiempo nunca dijo que algo fuese problemático, o se quejara. Empezo a escuchar la música y empezaron a bailar varios invitados, cuando para su desgracia vi venir lo que no deseaba sus ex-novias acercandose a él y a su ahora esposa Ami la primera en felicitarlo fue Li

―Felicidades Kankuro....―

―Ami―dijo Kankuro extendiendole la mano, ella sólo lo abrazó y después a ella y dijo

―no te preocupes tampoco cumplí con mi promesa― y le enseño su dedo anular mientras un jovén pelinegro se acercó a abrazarla y felicitar a la pareja también

―Felicidades, hasta que te decidiste al fin...porque a mí me dejaste por está― y Kumiko señalo a Hanako y abrazó a ambos

―Felicidades...que bueno que está vez no te arrepentiste―dijo esto dejando escapar una risilla

―¿cómo qué está vez?―preguntó Ami

―¿no le contaste?―dijo Hanako, mientras Hakako los abrazaba y los felicitaba

―hai...ella es con quien me comprometí pero...acabamos no casandonos―

―ah, es ella―

―pero eso ya paso―dijo Hanako como para dejar eso atrás y los felicito, después todas se despidieron y se retiraron de la celebración, ya cuando casi todos invitados se estaban despidiendo sus amigos, les preguntó sobre su comportamiento y el ojiceleste respondió

―es una misión―

―¿una misión?― preguntó Kankuro

―hai―dijo Kiba

―la hokage nos llamo a todos y nos dijo nos comportaramos porque iban a esta varios Kages y nos ordeno comportarnos―dijo Shino

―ah―dijo Ami

―con razón―dijo Kankuro

―con razón ¿qué?― dijo Ino

―el cambio en nuestro comportamiento Ino―dijo Sai

―bueno....ya vamonos―dijo Chöji

―¿cómo que ya vayamos?, si tu vives aquí―dijo Lee

―ya no―dijo Sari

―¿cómo que ya no Chöji-san?―dijo Hinata

―luego les explicó, ya es muy noche―dijo el Akimichi

―tiene razón, vamonos― dijo Neji

―mjm―musito el Uchiha

―sayonara Kankuro―se despidió en Aburame

―sayonara a todos―contesto Kankuro, para después ver como se desaparecían sus amigos que se iban a Konoha ya que algunos salían de misión al poco rato de llegar de Suna; por su parte el nuevo matrimonio Sabaku No se dirigió a su nueva casa y antes casa de los Akimichi.

1Li .net/s/4856940/4/San_Valentin_en_Konoha_y_Sunagakure

2Kumiko .net/s/4693724/4/Muerdago y .net/s/4708175/2/Juego_de_Azar 

3Hanako .net/s/5042476/1/

4Hakako, no me acuerdo en el fic que leí el nombre, una disculpa para la autora y si pueden mandarme el dato lo agradecería.


End file.
